Yu Saved Me
by YaoiFanGirl1990
Summary: Allen thinks his life can't get any worst. He doesn't realize that the dawn is about to break in his never ending storm. Rated M to be safe


Yu Saved Me

_Well this is one shot number two. Gonna try and make this one a little more cutsey…..doubt that will happen because I love writing Yaoi Lemons *evil smile* but we are going to try anyways. Well this is set into like a present time setting. Hope you enjoy._

* * *

I had no idea what I was staring at until my vision finally decided to clear and I see myself starring up at the ceiling to the dojo at my high school. My whole body ached and I vaguely remembered being jumped by half of the karate class. All because I had challenged the leader to a fight, well we challenged each other and the fight ended in a tie anyways. Pushing myself up, I wince as I pull my arm to me knowing full well that it was probably broken. That wasn't going to help me much, another hospital trip, I was better off going home first before the trip. My father was only going to beat me for how late I was coming home. It was dark outside and I knew I was going to be in shit trouble by the man who always drank and went out. Stumbling out of the empty school I make my way slowly to the place I am forced to call home. Fuck the man wasn't even my father just some person the government stuck me with. At least either until my uncle Cross Marian finally cleared his record to take me in or until I turned 18 in another three years! Grumbling curses to myself I walk up the drive way to the house hating how the kitchen and living room light was on. Yup, he was waiting for me to get back just to smack me around before leaving for the whole night.

I wasn't surprised that the moment I shut the back door behind me that a beer bottle broke around me when it connected with the side of my head. The act caused me to drop to the floor and curl into a fetal position yelping in pain from it. Not only that everything spun from the collision hit. It wasn't long until the man was kicking me and punching me yelling out at how worthless I was and that a monster like me should die already. I can only lay there on the floor taking the abuse shielding the broken arm I received earlier today. When he walked away I thought it was over and that he was going to leave soon, I slowly stood to my feet leaning back against the door for support. My eyes widen and a scream of agony tears past my lips when a sharp pain enters my side and I hear a clang to the floor before I see his form walking away my vision going in and out. I see the bloody knife on the ground that he just stabbed me with. It's not long after until I hear his car drive off. Grabbing the closest thing cloth like which happened to be a large hand towel I stumble out of the house wanting nothing more to get away. I needed to get to the hospital, it was only a 15 minute walk and as long as I keep the hand towel pressed firmly to the wound I could make it.

I was using the wall for support as I stumbled along the sidewalk the hospital the only destination in my mind. It was a year ago that I came to this damn school being forced into that house of hell, being forced into that school where I had no friends and everyone hates me. I pause at a corner I knew I had to turn here but I begin to wander if it was even worth it to go to the hospital, everyone in my life right now either called me monster, told me to die, or said something that was mixed along the lines. But I had to keep walking like my real father Mana always told me before he died. I had to stay alive so I could eventually live with my uncle or on my own. I hear voices down the way that I need to go and I groan, I knew who the voices belonged to. Fighting the urge to pass out I cross the street as quickly as I can and begin making my down the sidewalk forcing myself to not use the wall. I didn't need anyone wandering what was up and especially not them. They would only torment me, the lot of them.

"Hey Walker, what're you doing baka?!" I wince when I hear Lavi Bookman's voice but I keep going noticing my speed was actually not that quick.

"Lavi leave him alone Kanda is gonna be pissed if you make us late." I hear the nice voice of Lenalee his girlfriend. She was a nice person but still we were not friends.

"Oh we'll be right back, come on Link, Tyki." Lavi says, I hear his girlfriend groan before running up probably to go get Kanda. I kept my head down and tried to walk on but of course Tyki is the first to block my path and I force myself back and to lean on the wall more so to shield the towel I had pressed to my waist.

"What're you doing out so late huh Walker? Aren't you supposed be at home in your little warm bed crying to your mommy that we beat your ass." I hear Link behind me taunt.

"Please move…I have somewhere I need to be please." I say my voice wasn't very loud and I fought the tremors that wanted to rack through me.

"Oh did you hear that you two he has somewhere to be." Lavi laughed, I kept quiet knowing that they would only keep taunting me. Everything was beginning to blur and I bite my lip only hard enough to snap my eyes back into focus. It's when I notice Tyki was trying to examine my face and I found myself lowering my head more so he couldn't really see.

"Hey guys um something isn't right with him…He's usually a little more…feisty at us." I here Tyki say and I take another wobbly step back. I turn my head slightly when hear a gasp and I see strange look go across Lavi's face.

"You fucking idiots!" Everyone goes quiet when someone punches Lavi across the face and he is sent to the ground Tyki immediately going to the red heads aid.

"What the fuck Kanda?! What'd you do that for?!" Lavi yells holding his cheek.

"When did I EVER ask any of you jump someone after a challenge? I had challenged Allen on a bet that if I won he joined the club and if he won he didn't have to." The upperclassmen yelled stepping into my line of view in front of Lavi as the boy was helped up.

"Allen are you okay they didn't hurt while I went to get Kanda did they?" Lenalee asks and I flinch when she reaches to touch me and I only fear them finding out. I had no opening now to keep going and I wandered if a pool of blood had begun to form yet with how long we had been standing there.

"What did you three do to him?!" Lenalees screeches and loudness causes me to wake up from my fading vision once more.

"We didn't do shit you crazy woman!" Tyki snaps and finally I see Kanda staring at me through my bangs which hid my pain stricken face.

"Moyashi?" He asks stepping forward and I once again step back this time barely able to keep myself from falling, I was glad we weren't near any lamp posts.

"Al…len….not…mo…yashi." I barely get out and everything is beginning to spin and I finally notice Lavi's face turn to remembrance.

"He's pressing something to his waist Kanda….like Alma all over again!" He says and I see Kanda look to the red head before looking back to me. Finally I had no more strength to stand I feel myself slowly slide to the ground the shacks finally coming on.

"Damn….should of….kept walking…Ma…na." I say more to myself than anything else.

"Lavi get the car started now. Lenalee you're up front, but go get me some towels now. Tyki, Link go to his house it's just around the corner half way down the street on the left. Find any evidence you can don't touch it and call the police." Kanda begins barking orders he's in front of me making me remove the hand towel before lifting my shirt to assess the wound before letting me press the towel back over it and helping me to feet walking across the street to where I hear a car running.

"Hear the hospital is expecting us they know we'll get him there faster." Lenalee says and I'm laid in the back seat of the car my wound facing the ceiling of the car as Kanda squatted on the car floor pressing the white towel as hard onto my wound as possible.

"Lavi, I don't care if a police starts chasing us, you do not stop. Not for stop signs, not for stop lights, not for anyone." He says and see the pained face over his features.

"Got ya, I won't let him become like Alma, you can count on it." I hear Lavi say and soon we peel out. I hear Lavi on the phone with the hospital probably, making sure we have clearance for sure.

"Allen, who is Mana and what did you mean that you should have kept walking?" Kanda asks his face near me as he pressed his hand firmly to my bleeding waist.

"Mana….real father….always said…..no….matter….what….keep walking…..don't…..stop…. Today first….time….I…stopped. Should have…lived with uncle….Cross Marian….not….this man." I choke out and Kanda's free hand is brushing through my hair.

"Who….'s…..Al….ma?" I ask and I see him smile sadly.

"An old friend of ours who to was being abused at home, just like you they had stabbed him. He didn't live, none of us caught on to why he was holding his side because he always did. I knew something was going on with you when we met. You live in that same damn house that Alma did." Kanda explains and I can only weakly nod my head before a wave of coughs comes through and I feel a shiver run through me.

"LAVI HURRY IT DAMN IT!" Kanda yells and he begins rubbing my arms probably in an attempt to warm me up.

"Don't die on us okay Allen? We'll make sure you have friends at the end of this. I'll make sure to be the first friend." He says and I see tears spill over his eye lids.

"Can't die…yet…must tell you…secret…I've watched….you for a…year…now… …I can't….let my efforts…go…to waste… You're…a good…person…Kan…da." I say feeling myself feeling my eyelids become heavy.

"Sounds like you have a lot you need to accomplish." He says and I nod my head slowly.

"Then stay awake and live or I won't ever forgive you Moyashi." He says leaning his forehead onto mine, I let out a cry of pain when the car goes over a bump and I hear Lenalee scream at Lavi who only screams back that we were coming up to the door. I feel my world going black as the car comes to a screeching halt and I'm lifted into Kanda's arms and being rushed into the bright building.

"A…shi….te…ru." I manage out to Kanda before the doctors take over and began rushing me to intensive care most likely. Everything fades to black then.

* * *

**Kanda's POV:**

I stood in shock after Allen is taken from and from the words he just chocked out and I could do nothing but wrap a supportive arm around Lenalee once she hugged onto me. I hear Lavi in the background talking on the phone probably with Tyki and Link and I know they finally found something. The man who Allen was living with had also killed Alma and a few other foster kids before him as well. When I found out where Allen was living when he came to our school a year ago, I watched him carefully. The first sign was the horrible burn that covered the entirety of his left arm. I had a feeling he had originally came from an abused home before this mans from the scar over his left eye. But I found out that was actually due to some kids from the foster house in Tokyo before he came here to Kyoto. The only time I could really talk to Allen was during lunch on the roof, but once the bullying started it, he steer clear of everyone and that's when I noticed the home abuse was getting worst. I never told anyone and tried to accomplish protecting him in my own way by challenging him to that fight, the fight that led to this.

"Lenalee, call your idiot brother and have locate and contact a man name Cross Marian. Have him tell him that his nephew Allen Walker is in the hospital and is near death." I finally say pulling from her, I only see her nod and she heads outside just as Lavi walks in.

"Link said they're dealing with the police now. Most likely the man who had killed Alma and all those kids who had died mysteriously is finally going to go to jail." He explains leading me over to a chair in the waiting room.

"I feel bad for jumping him today." Lavi says again and I only sigh.

"You should feel sorry, after this the three of you are going to make it up to him for however long it takes to make it up to him." I explain leaning my elbows onto my knees pushing my fingers into my hair. Soon Lenalee is joining us in a chair next to Lavi and about an hour later Tyki and Link walk in followed by a few police officers who question us and the state they will be back in the morning in hopes that Allen is awake and alive to get a testimony.

"Is that your brother Lenalee?" Link asks and we all look up to see Komui run in followed by a man with long red hair who run over to us.

"Anything?" Komui asks hugging onto Lenalee once she had jumper into his arms.

"Nothing yet he's still in surgery. I'm taking it that you're Cross Marian?" I ask standing to my feet facing the red haired man. The man sighs and nods his head.

"I knew something was up when my idiot nephew stopped contacting me and stopped coming to visit. He didn't want me to see the signs." He says letting out once again another sigh pushing his fingers through his hair.

"You're Yu Kanda aren't you?" He then asks and I find myself just staring at him and I knew everyone else was probably starring as well.

"Yes, but…how do you know my name?" I ask and Cross closes his eyes before opening them smiling sadly.

"Allen never shuts up about you, the first to treat him like a normal human, you being the only normal one in a school of demons as he has said. As you know, he has never had a normal child hood. Let me guess he told you he got that scar from the foster home in Tokyo?" Cross asks and I only nod my head, the man sighs again.

"Mana wasn't Allens real father. Actually no one knows who is real parents are all we know is that he was found in a bloody home one day that scar on his face a fresh wound. Komui and Lenalee's parents were the first ones to keep watch over Allen before Komui. The boy lived in a mental facility from ages 4 till he was 10. Mana took him under his wing with permission of Komui until his death a year ago. Mana loved Allen like he was his own child and Allen loved Mana. He was devastated when he died. Komui and I have been trying to get custody of him. We fear any memories of his from his childhood surfacing." Cross explains and I find myself falling back into my seat numbly imagining the life Allen has lived up until now and I couldn't wait for him get better. I wanted to prove to him that the world did love him.

For the whole night the group of us stayed in those chairs waiting for any news, Cross and Komui the main ones badgering doctors to find anything out. It was around ten the next morning when a doctor finally walked up and we all jumped to our feet in high hopes.

"The surgery was a success and we had kept him under surveillance all night. We are shocked that he is awake so soon." The doctor explains and I know a weight has been lifted off of all of our shoulders.

"Now which one of you is Kanda?" He asks and I step forward.

"He has asked that you be the only one to visit until five this evening. He is in room 304A." The doctor explains and I wait no time to start running up the stairs.

* * *

**Allen's POV:**

I sit in the hospital bed with it propped up leaning back against the pillow my head turned to stare out the window watching as birds fly outside. I knew everyone was out in the lobby, but I only wanted to see Kanda until the hospital could contact Uncle Cross. My entire body ached and my small headache coursed through my head, but it was a dull pain so it didn't bother me much. The room was cozy and it smelled of fresh lavender. I couldn't help but be relaxed. I was surprised overall though that I could remember all the events from the night before and I remembered the last thing I had said to Kanda and I hoped he didn't hate me.

"Moyashi…" I turn my head and couldn't help the smile on my face when I see him standing there, I didn't even care about him calling me that hated nickname he gave me.

"I'm sorry for last night." I say as he walks over and stands by the bed placing his hand onto mine that had the IV in it.

"Don't be, I'm just glad we were able to save you. We managed to contact Cross and get him here last night. He's waiting down stairs in the waiting room as we speak." He explains and I find myself chuckling dryly.

"Then I don't have long to explain before he forces his way into this room." I say and I see the playful smile on Kanda's face.

"I meant what I said before I was taken into surgery. Just know I have for a while and I'd understand if you don't share the same feelings." I finally jump to explaining, I'm surprised to see your smile still upon your face.

"Last night I think I realized of my own feelings for you as well Moyashi. I thought I was going to loose you, I thought I was never going to be able to say I managed to save you and show you that the world loves you." He explains lifting his hand and cupping my cheek and I feel my smile vanish. "Allen?" He then asks.

"For you to say that you want to show me that the world loves me…means Cross has told you the truth about my past." I say and he nods before gripping my cheek a little tighter and I know he wants to prove some sort of point.

"I don't care what your past is, I want you to be by my side Allen. I want to see that smile and this time I will make sure it is real and not the fake ones you always have." He declares and I find my eyes widening at what he is saying. I soon find myself starring back out the window with a sigh.

"The person who had killed my parents when I was four, his name was Neah Walker and he was someone who had babysat me since I was born. He had some mental issues I guess my parents didn't know about. The night he killed them he carved this curse into my face deeming that I'd always be his before he vanished. He was later on found dead in his apartment. Death by suicide. I was admitted into the mental hospital immediately and all I knew were those white padded walls. The Lee family were always nice and I was surprised to know I was going to Lenalee's school. She didn't know me though. When I met Mana Walker he was the kind doctor who always enjoyed to play with me. He was the only one to get me to open up. So the Lee's agreed to let him adopt me and get home treatment. It was great living with him and Cross. A year ago, was when I learned that Neah was his younger brother. I didn't take that knowledge too well and I ran away. I wasn't paying attention and when I was crossing the street a car was hurdling towards me. Mana had managed to grab me and throw me out of the way, but he was hit. To this day I have yet to forgive myself. For it I know I was punished for his death by being put into that house. But last night in the darkness during surgery, I heard Mana's voice reminding me that I must keep walking forward. So I'll hold you to it Kanda, let's see if you can make me smile." I say turning to him and I find myself smiling, it not a true smile yet, but none the less it was a smile. Kanda smiled back before leaning forward and I find my heart skipping a beat when his lips brush mine in quick chaste kiss.

It wasn't long after until everyone else came in Cross of course was yelling at the doctor that if he wanted to see me then he was going to see me. That is until he tried to hug me and nearly reopened the stitches and I find myself snapping at him to stop over reacting and get a grip. Cross explains to me that at the moment his wife Anita is finalizing the custody papers so now I can live with him and will still be going to the same school since she wishes to move to Kyoto. I find myself leaping for joy within my mind. And after all the news I find myself left in an awkward position when Lavi, Tyki and Link are all apologizing to me and begging for forgiveness on how they have been treating me. I find myself giving Kanda a narrowed look who only looks away and I sigh, it taking me an hour explaining to them that I wasn't angry. Yea I can't call them friends yet, but they can prove to me to be friends. Lenalee couldn't stop hugging me going on about how she was happy that I was okay and that I wouldn't be changing schools. This whole thing was strange to me but I welcomed it, it was a good strange. Then eventually it was only me and Cross in the room.

"Tomorrow the police will be here to get your testimony on Leverrier. Anita and Mahoja will be here by tonight and will be bringing to dinner." Cross explains and I only nod my head my head leaned back against the pillow with my eyes closed.

"I told Kanda my story, and he didn't care. He still plans to bring a smile to my face." I then say proving I didn't care about the rest of the shit he just said. I was irritable and he probably knew it. All I wanted was Kanda by my side.

"Kind of figured, did he accept your feelings?" He then asks and I can hear the smile in his voice and I catch myself rolling my eyes.

"He kissed me, what does that tell you asshole?" I ask opening my eyes and smirking to my new adoptive father. Cross and I had this love hate child/parent relationship. People wander if we really love each other as family, but if him and I aren't sputtering insults to each other then something is wrong.

"Don't get cocky brat." He warns and soon him and I are laughing. The next day after being questioned by the police for an hour, Anita and Mahoja decide to drive me to our new home while Cross goes off with Komui to change everything at the school. I'm sitting in the back with my head leaned back against the seat soon falling asleep once again. I don't wake up until a few hours later finding myself on the couch smelling the most wonderful food ever.

"Anita-Kaa-San…Cross better count his blessings to have a wife like you! You cook for him too good!" I shout from the couch, oh god I missed this smell.

"I told you he'd think it was your cooking!" I hear Cross yell and I groan.

"I'm not touching that poison!" I yell and yelp as the couch is tipped and I fall off. That man better be glad that my stitched won't open.

"Shut up brat! Eat it or starve!" He snaps and I roll my eyes walking over to Anita who gives me a hug.

"I'm so glad that we finally have you. A year is way too long." She says and I can only nod my head. Mahoja soon joins in giving Anita and I both a hug. Cross in the end is dragged into the hug and all I can do is torment him about doing something girly. He only retorts with my sexuality. All I have to say is touché but I really don't care. Dinner is wonderful and so is the warm shower that follows. But my happiness begins to slowly dwindle as I think back to the life I was just coming from. Soon that smile reaches my face again.

It was the next morning that I realize something, not only was I still living in the same neighborhood but here I was standing at the bottom of my driveway coming face to face with the three who originally used to be on my shit list. Everything felt kind of awkward still as we all stood there starring at one another the wind blowing at our feet. Soon Lenalee comes bounding down Kanda's driveway and over to me a huge smile on her face.

"So how is your new home life?" She asks and I can't help but smile.

"It's very warm." I answer and her smile grows even more. Soon I am dragged over to the other boys where Tyki plops his head directly onto the top of my head and ruffles my hair. I can only growl at him causing the other three around us to laugh.

"Oh chill out boy! By the way you're starting Karate Club today even if you can't fight." He says and I can only smirk at him.

"Whoever said I couldn't fight?" I ask and he gives me a narrowed look.

"Says the wound on her side dumbass!" He snaps and my smirk only grows.

"Then I bet I can wipe your ass over the dojo today." I say and soon the challenge is completed and the two of us plan to go at it after school during practice. Lavi joins saying that if I win he fights me next. I'm not surprised that Link decides then to stay out of it. We're soon joined by Daisya and Marie along with a very moody Kanda who is getting shouts from his very loveable father.

"Have a good day Yu-Kun~" The Man shouts only to get a yell from the ever so calm teen before we are on our way.

"You know Kanda he only cares for you right?" Daisy asks walking backwards, I felt kind of odd being part of the group and kept myself to the back my hands stuffed into my pockets starring off to the side as we are coming up to a house. I'm not surprised with myself when I stop starring up at the place. I soon feel a hand in mine and I turn my head to see Lenalee standing there with a smile.

"Its over now, your life will never have to go back to that ever again." She says and I could only nod following her again. Once again I stick to the back of the group watching as Lavi and Kanda begin to argue and it reminds me of how Cross and I get with each other. The school was soon coming into view and I knew I was about to be the talk of the school once everyone sees me hanging around the most popular group in school. To be honest I was actually quite nervous. So I kept my head down like I always did and stayed to the rear of the group. I knew everyone I was walking with was probably worried especially of the stresses of yesterday. That's when the urge to run off and hide begins, the whispers start up. I saw the news today about me on the TV, I swear Cross would have a cow for wanting to kill Komui for letting it get out. I soon feel a hand in mind gently grabbing it. I stop walking and look up when I nearly run into his chest. The whispers had immediately stopped and everyone had their eyes on us.

"I'll protect you Allen, remember that. I claim you as my Moyashi and if anyone touches you in any kind of harmful way then they will have to deal with me and the rest of the Karate Club plus Daisya and Marie." You say and I can't help the tears as they begin to fall my head dropping. You pull me into your chest holding me close to you.

"Thank you…Kanda." I whimper and you slightly step back her hand cupping my cheek as I look up to you. Your smile is so warm and I can't help but smile back, I couldn't help my hearty fluttering when your lips descend down onto mine. I ignore all the gasps around us and I reach my hands up clutching onto the front of your shirt. I feel bubbly and numb when you finally break the kiss our lips still hovering inches above the other.

"Ashiteru, Allen." You whisper and I swear my smile couldn't get any bigger.

"I told you I'd bring out your real smile."


End file.
